Scenery
by Blackwing-Darkraven
Summary: An artist's lover discovers why scenery are much more beautiful with someone special sharing the moment. Puzzleshipping fluff.


Kristine: *sighs* I hate it when things go too hectic.

Selene: What's the problem?

Kristine: This is originally meant to be a drabble, but since it ended up being too long, I have to publish it separately. And also, I have to publish this story now so that I can focus on the sequel.

Selene: A sequel? You mean…

Kristine: Yeah, I'm still working on the sequel to "Eternally Yours". I had put it on hold for months due to personal reasons, and now I had to finish writing it so that I can focus on my future stories.

Selene: Oh, I see…

Kristine: Anyway, readers, here's another story for you to enjoy. Disclaimer, please.

Selene: The author does not own Yu – Gi – Oh!, nor the characters, which belong to Kazuki Takahashi, but the plot's her idea.

* * *

Amethyst eyes opened at the feeling of the sun shining down on his cherubic face, the morning breeze rustling through the curtains hanging from a beam attached on top of the parted bedroom windows and washing over his skin. He immediately sat up and stretched, relieving his arms from tiredness, and he glanced at the spot beside him on the bed only to discover that it was empty.

Now the boy couldn't help but to wonder: _Where could he be?_

"Oh, you're finally awake."

His head immediately turned at hearing that familiar baritone voice, looking for the source. He smiled at what he saw.

His lover was sitting down on a chair near the stair-less balcony of the bedroom window, wearing an artist's apron, his hand holding a brush, working on a canvas that was held in place by a wooden easel.

"Good morning, beloved," the amethyst – eyed teen greeted him.

Yami glanced at his boyfriend and smiled, returning the greeting. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Yugi's smile widened at the endearment only he could gave him. The artist surely knew how to make him happy, especially now that he became his significant other. The younger teen wouldn't mind becoming the subject of his paintings, but he would blush every time he was tasked to pose naked in front of him, with the fabrics partially concealing him, of course.

He stood up from the bed and picked up the robe draping on a chair as the taller man resumed painting, tying the cotton belt tightly to keep it secure. He then approached him and gazed at what was painted on the white surface on the canvas. "What's that you're painting?"

"It's the landscape view of the scenery," Yami replied. "It looks beautiful in the morning when the sun's rays highlight the picture."

The teen looked at the scenery and realized that he was right. The sunlight just made the scene even lovelier. He then transferred his gaze onto the painting and could see every detail reproduced amazingly: the trees, the roofs of the houses, the clear blue skies with white clouds; everything was almost the same as the real thing.

"Your talent is amazing, Yami," Yugi complimented.

The painter chuckled at the comment. He placed the brush inside the glass jar, its head submerged in the water dirtied with mixed paint colors that were washed away from the bristles. He then pulled Yugi into his lap and cradled him onto his chest, gazing from the canvas to his lover's angelic face, feeling glad that his apron was not that dirty yet. "You know what; the scenery's much more beautiful with you around."

The petite teen's eyes widened a bit at what he said, his cheeks flushing a faint red. "What makes you think so?"

The crimson – eyed male transferred his gaze to the scenery once more as he explained. "Whenever I discover nice scenery for me to paint, it feels like all my troubles have been lifted. It's even more beautiful with there's someone beside me, sharing the serenity I've been experiencing. That's the reason why I decided to become a painter, so that others would also feel the same way whenever they see my paintings like these."

The amethyst – eyed angel smiled, agreeing on what he said. He cuddled even closer to him as he followed his lover's gaze, taking in the warmth provided by the embrace. "You're right. It is really more beautiful when the one you love is next to you, watching the same scene. I feel like everything's peaceful and calm. I just wish these moments would last for a lifetime."

Yami brushed his lips on his lover's forehead, inhaling the sweet scent of the slightly tousled tri – colored hair of the petite boy. "Same goes with me, but I know these moments will end, so they must be worthwhile."

Yugi agreed with a nod. "Anyway, I must get ready for the day," he said, loosening his beloved's hold on him. "I'll prepare breakfast. Should I bring it here?"

Yami shook his head. "I'll come down, so don't worry."

His boyfriend smiled and kissed him gently on the lips. "See you downstairs," he said before going to the closet to pick up his clothes and towel, leaving the room afterwards to take a bath.

After seeing the bedroom door finally closed, Yami focused once more on the painting, picking up the brush from the glass jar and dipping it in acrylic paint. His lips curved upward in a smile as he glanced at the scenery in front of him.

_Ah, yes. It really does look beautiful, especially when sharing the tranquil moment with the one I love_, he thought as he continued his work, hoping to get it done so that he could show it to his lover.

* * *

Yami: Hey, how come I get to be the painter here?

Kristine: As I said before, it's for the sake of the story.

Yugi: I don't mind if Yami's the painter, as long as he still has a romantic streak.

Yami: *chuckles* Really?

Yugi: *blushes faintly* Yeah, I do.

Yami: *pulls his hikari close and kisses him on the lips*

Selene: *sigh* Oh well…

Kristine: Please review, and you'll get free cookies! ^^


End file.
